Forever Sean
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: What would you do if your married exboyfriend raped you, got you pregnant, had a son and got married, only to have him take the one person that mattered to you away? Please R&R!


**Title: Forever Sean**

**Characters: Melina, Johnny Nitro, Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men), Lita.**

**Parings: Melina/Johnny; eventually Melina/ Nathan.**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content (i.e rape and consensual) and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sean. The rest, you know the deal. You can't sue me.**

**Setting: AU**

**Spoilers: Non-wrestling related.**

**Summary: What would you do when you were attacked by your ex, had a son by him, find love and get married, only to have everything be taken away from you?**

**Author's note: Another Melina one-shot I just had to do. And, yes, this is another story I wrote down a couple of years ago. This is a tragic story, so if anyone is offended by this, I'm so sorry. And yes, this is told from the 1st person point of view!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_The present..._

My heart felt heavy with pain as I stared at the grave site of my beautiful and adoring son, Sean Alexander Perez. Of all people, why my son had to be taken away from me? As I held his favorite stuffed animal in my arms, fresh tears rolled from my eyes as I felt a staggering pain tearing through my sore body. Today's his fourth birthday and if he was still alive, we would celebrate together, as mother and son.

But, Sean's not here; thanks to that bastard of a father, Johnny Nitro. He killed his-our son right before my very eyes by choking him to death. Sean was so young, so innocent. He was so handsome, so full of life, so full of energy. But, the problem was he was the product of a rape I went through at the hands of my married ex-boyfriend, Johnny Nitro. He raped me, he got me pregnant and he killed my little boy. I will never forgive him for doing this to me and my family.

"My beautiful son, I wish you were here so I could hold you and celebrate your birthday. But your father took everything away from me, especially you, my baby. I made a vow to myself that every year, I would come to your gravesite and celebrate your birthday, my sweet little boy. Mommy will always love you," I said as I held his teddy bear even tighter.

X

_The past..._

The pain, the agony and the suffering started almost five years ago, when Johnny cheated on me with his ex-wife and the mother of their four children. My heart was broken and my ego was bruised, realizing he'd never really loved me and he never stopped loving her. I immediately broke up with him and moved away, even though my heart and soul were aching with pain. Shortly thereafter, I learned Johnny and his ex remarried and moved down to Atlanta.

But, he wasn't done with me. Johnny was pissed off when he learned I left town. So far, he wasn't able to locate me. I severed my ties with everyone I knew in town except my family, who promised me they wouldn't say anything to Johnny. He vowed to make me pay for leaving him like a bitch in heat.

One day, I was home alone when someone was at the door. I didn't bother answering because my body wouldn't let me move. Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Johnny, his face scrunched up in pain and his hands balled up in tight fists. I slowly stood up and backed away, wondering why he's acting like a madman...

"_What are you doing here, Johnny? How did you find me?" I asked, my voice shaking._

"_Do you know what you have done, Melina? You left me when I needed you so I had no other choice but to remarry Ashley!" he replied, his voice filled with rage._

"_Johnny, you cheated on me with her. What should I do? I'm not gonna live my life as the other woman. Surely you know that."_

"_I'm sorry, Melina. You leave me no other choice."_

_I began to run but he grabbed me and slapped me silly. I fell to the floor, dazed and confused as Johnny ripped my clothes off, along with his and savagely raped me. On my living room floor. I tried to fight him but it was useless_._ Johnny held my hands above my head and continued to pound into me without a care in the world. When it was all said and done, he climaxed, leaving me unsatisfied. _

"_I hope you learn your lesson, Melina. The next time you leave me, I'll kill you. Understand?" Johnny asked, he face all dark and leery._

"_You better leave me alone, Johnny. The last thing I want is for Ashley to come and attack me with her claws. Leave and never come back!" I said as tears rolled from my eyes..._

The next few weeks became a nightmare. Johnny constantly harassed me; calling my job every chance he could get and drove by house twice a day. Eventually, after I told his wife what he had done to me, he eventually left me alone.

But nothing would shock me more when I learned I was pregnant! That bastard got me pregnant! It doesn't matter, though. Since Johnny wants to be with his family so damn bad, I was gonna keep my child. At least my little boy or girl will have one parent to love. And, since my job pays really well, I can support the two of us.

"Melina, how you gonna raise a child all by yourself? After all, Johnny raped you," my best friend Amy Dumas said one day when she stopped by my home.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Ames. I mean, I can support a child by myself."

"He should be in jail. He broke in your home and raped you. And now you're carrying his baby. I don't know how you can keep it."

"I'm not worried about dear ole Johnny anymore, girlfriend. I called the police right after the incident so they're looking for him right now. And, as for my baby, he'll never know because after he or she is born, we'll be moving away again. I don't want Johnny Nitro in my child's life," I declared with some pride left in me.

The next few months felt like a dream to me. My baby continued to grow inside of me, kicking my stomach. My doctor had informed me, after further testing that I was gonna have a boy for my firstborn. I was so excited, knowing that even though I couldn't teach my unborn son how to be a man, at least my baby will be raised right by his mother.

"Well, that's okay. Mommy's gonna love you so very much," I said as I rubbed my swollen belly with my hands.

Sean Alexander Perez was born on a warm, spring day afternoon six two months later. I hate to admit it, but he looked so much like Johnny. I couldn't believe my son looked so handsome, so beautiful and so precious. As I held him in my arms, my heart leaped with joy. Sean let out a lust cry, letting me know that he was so honored to be my wonderful son.

Over the next several months, we bonded like two best friends. My family absolutely loved him, showering him with toys and stuffed animals. Amy became Sean's godmother, always willing to spend some time with him whenever I had to work or do some errands.

I couldn't believe my son began to walk at 11 months and said his first words just two weeks later. Whenever my son cried, I was there to comfort him. It feels like the most natural thing in the world when he falls asleep in my arms when I sing to him. As I look back on everything that happened in my life, now, I don't really care if my hurtful past keeps haunting me. Since I have my Sean Alexander, I tried my hardest to look forward to the future.

As the years went by, my son reached tender age of three. He had more energy than a horse so I couldn't keep up with him sometimes. One day in particular, as Sean was playing with the other kids in the park, I saw the most handsome man in the universe. And, yes, I did know who he was because I'm a big fan on his music. He had a little boy in his arms so I assumed it was his nephew. I knew I had to strike up and conversation with this fine-looking man so I went over and sat down beside him.

"Hello there," I said in my sexiest voice.

He looked up, smiled and answered, "Well, hello there, beautiful. The name's Nathan. Nathan Morris."

"I know who you are. I'm Melina Perez. Is that your nephew?" I was curious about the little boy.

"No. He's my eight-year-old son. I call him Little Nate. Her mother, my fiancee was killed in a motorcycle accident six months ago. So I've been taking care of him since then," Nathan said in a deep, sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Losing her must've of struck a fatal blow to your heart," I said as I touched his arm.

Nathan smiled. "Thank you, Melina. So, do you have any kids?"

"Yes. I have a three-year-old son, Sean Alexander. But, you won't believe how he came about."

"Let me guess: bad relationship with an unfaithful man?"

I sighed deeply. "Worse. I was raped by a married man who was my unfaithful boyfriend. He doesn't even know about my son."

"And you're planning on keeping it that way?" Nate asked.

"You damn right. Johnny, my ex-boyfriend, ha made my life a living hell. Even though he raped me, my son is the best thing that ever happened to me. That's why I didn't terminate my pregnancy or tell him about my little boy. Since he remarried his ex, I decided to raise Sean on my own. I just wanna be a good mother to him," I said softly, tears rolling from my eyes.

Nate wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Melina, I know what you're going through. Having being raped and pregnant must've been very hard for you. I admire you for taking a chance to raise your son the best way you can."

"So do you wanna get to know me still?" I asked, sniffing.

"Are you crazy? Of course I do. As a matter of fact, I love a woman to takes charge and make the first move. Nothing turns me on more than a woman who becomes aggressive." Nate laughed.

From then on, we were inseparable! Our kids loved each other enough, so eventually they became playmates. Nate and I had been to the movies, seen productions, ate in nice restaurants, went to major concerts and he even invited me to his recording sessions. I knew in my heart God had sent me a living, breathing miracle!

We sat on the sofa one night after the boys fell asleep when Nate pulled me in his arms and began kissing me passionately. His kisses were warm and thoughtful, not rushed at all. Needing more, I wrapped my arms around him to savor more of his tender kisses. But, he stopped just when things started to heat up.

"I don't think we should do this, Melina," he said even though he was still holding me.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because...I love you and I don't want to hurt you in any kind of way. I don't want you to assume that I'm a monster."

Once he said those words I wanted to hear, all my doubts immediately disappeared. We began kissing again, our tongues playing tag as we wrapped our arms around each other. Nate lifted me on his lap and very slowly, he removed my shirt. He left feathery kisses on my neck, licking my collarbone very gently. I moaned softly when he removed my bra and began caressing my breasts slowly, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples softly.

"Stand up, Melina. I wanna see every inch of you," Nate said.

I stood up and cradled his head in my hands. He removed the rest of my clothes, leaving me naked and aroused.

"You're very beautiful, sweetheart," he cooed before he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.

We were all over each other after Nate removed his clothes and climbed in the bed with me. He took the time to retrieve a latex condom from the night stand and skillfully placing it over his member. I pulled him down on top of me and guided him inside of me. Joined together in perfect harmony, I wrapped my arms around him to relish the newfound love I had for him.

Nate began moving slowly. I instantly found his rhythm and pushed back against him my hands found themselves rubbing and caressing his back as his pace picked up. I felt a tingle sensation going up and down my spine as a moan escaped my lips. Feeling Nate Morris inside of me felt so good, so natural and so right. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

"I love you, too," I said before I had my orgasm first. He followed right soon after and collapsed in my loving arms. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, professing our newfound love for one another. I knew God had sent me a wonderful and caring man.

Nate and I were married a few weeks later in a simple wedding ceremony. After the wedding, we bought a lovely home in the suburbs and bought a summer home down in the Virgin Islands. Little Nate and Sean grew closer and close so my husband and I discussed plans to add another child to the family. It turned out to be a reality because two weeks later, I was pregnant!

But, just four months before my son's birthday, I was at home decorating the baby's nursery when there was a knock on my door. Immediately, I answered it, only to find my ex-boyfriend Johnny, standing there with a evil smile on his face. My dreams had turned into a nightmare!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Melina, I came here for a reason. Ashley and I divorced again because she found out I still love you. She's hell-bent on making sure I'll never see my kids again. Mel, I love you and I want you back. Please say you feel the same," Johnny explained, almost pleading.

I was torn. Should I tell him about the son he never knew? "I can't go back, Johnny. I'm married with children. Besides, you raped me."

"Damn, woman, how many time are you gonna say that? I had sex with you for a reason. You left me when I needed you. I'm surprised you're not pregnant."

"Actually, I am. For the second time, that is."

Johnny reeled back in disbelief. "Second time? Mel, you had a baby already?"

"Yes. I had a son. I decided to keep him because I knew how much you wanted to have your children in your life. I decided to keep one in mine," I said as a smile spread across my face.

"You bitch! How could you have a baby and not bother to tell me!" Johnny yelled.

"Because you raped me, dammit!" I yelled back.

Sean was crying in his room so I went to comfort him. Johnny followed me, his face fumed as I held my son in my arms.

"Johnny, this is Sean Alexander. Your son," I said as I cradled him close to me.

To my shock, he lunged forward and wrapped his hands around my son's neck. Sean cried again, his face turning blue and his eyes turning red. With tears falling from my eyes, I tried to save my little boy from his father's brutal attack but Johnny's grip was way too strong. Eventually, Sean stopped breathing altogether.

Nathan came home and heard the commotion so he ran into the room and fended off my ex-boyfriend. I sank on the floor with Sean in my arms and cried as I heard sirens coming from the outside.

My beautiful and adoring son was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital just hours later. I sank on the floor and cried hysterically as my husband and my stepson held me.

Johnny's now serving a life term for raping me and killing my son. I hope the bastard rots in hell for what he did to me.

I gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl months later. She looked so much like her deceased brother. I decided to name her Shawna Alexandra.

As the future stands before me, I held Sean's stuffed teddy bear to remind me of him. Even though my days look bright, I'll never, ever forget how I lost my beautiful son. But, I know, in my heart, someday, we'll be together again!

**The end! **

**Please review!**


End file.
